Meant to Be
by Wethril
Summary: Sakura is battling a new fierce enemy. As the battle between her new enemy rages on. Sakura and Yue finally find one another after so many years. S Y!
1. Dreamy Awakening's

**Chapter One... Dreamy Awakening's**

Sakura awoke, sweat dripping off her from head to toe. Her breathing hard and rugged, as reality woke her from the bleak nightmare. "I had that dream again... of him," she said aloud to herself. Kiro awoke beside her. "What are you babbling about now Sakura?" he asked, looking as if he could fall over and sleep some more. Sakura stood from her bed and walked to her balcony door, and looked out at the early morning street. There was not a person in sight, except one, Yue. Her eyes met his and lingered there for a second, as he stretched out his massive wings and came up to meet her on the balcony. All her worries over the nightmare that she had just had were forgotten. "Yue..." Kiro whispered, and fell back to sleep before he could finish the sentence. She met him with a smile, and a very affectionate hug. "Yue! Oh how I've missed you!" She whispered almost too loud, giggling after the fact. He looked down at her, not with happiness or joy, but with no emotion at all. Sakura looked up at him, searching his eyes. 'Come on, I know your in there Julian, somewhere at least. Teach Yue what it's like to feel something.... at least for Me.' she said to herself, looking for the Julian she knows in the icy eyes of her handsome moon guardian.

Yue averted his gaze towards something else...looking off into the distance it seemed. She took his hand in hers, and nestled her soft cheeks into his warm palm. He quickly looked back, shaken by this new sensation. "How long have you been protecting me Yue? How long?" Sakura asked him, already knowing that answer. Yue looked at her a mere second and answered. "Eight years, Mistress Sakura." he replied flatly, his tones colder than his expressions. She smiled. "Eight wonderful years being with you, Yue." she said, pulling her face away from his palm. Sakura looked up at him, the morning light illuminating her face, as she smiled. "Why would they be wonderful? Such hardships you have had to endure." Yue stated the obvious, not getting what she really meant. Sakura smiled again, his gaze averted there. Always her smile that caught his attention, the bright sun that always shown there. She giggled at his words and his sudden change in expression, how little it may have been. "What I meant was. It was wonderful cause you were always there to protect me, always there to help me out when I was almost defeated. Just the sound of your voice in my battles, helped me to defeat them." she said, a slight sigh at the end. Yue was slightly shocked to hear this from his mistress's mouth. He looked down at her with the smallest hint of confusion, the most emotion he's ever shown her all these years.

"Yue, what I guess I'm trying to say is that... well...." she couldn't finish, the words stuck in her throat. She looked up at him, her eyes dazzling with tiny tears. His expression changed from confused to total concern. "Oh, mistress! What is wrong? Please tell me… " Yue said to her, putting his arms around her small form, bringing her up against him for comfort. He wrapped his enormously beautiful wings around them both, thinking of her protection. Sakura cried for a few minutes, her tears dampening his white surcoat. He released his hold on her and held her out a few inches from him. She looked stricken with grief. "Please tell me! What is wrong?" he asked again, this time catching her attention. She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling, as the tears continued to slowly flow. "Yue...I...I..." her words broke up again, sliding into nothingness. He held her chin in his fingers. "What is it? You can trust me." She looked into his icy eyes, and told him. "I... I love you, Yue." she said finally, touching his hand with her delicate fingers. He was very shocked, stepping backwards. He didn't know what to think of this. He'd never experienced this emotion, and in this he didn't know what it was she was expecting from him. "I do not know this love you speak of, I'm not sure what I am supposed to do or...or to say." he said, his hands holding one of hers.

Sakura looked at him silently, and then spoke. "I want to be the one who teaches you love, but I want to know something first." she asked. Yue looked down at her, confusion clouding his handsome face. "What is it?" She took his hands and rubbed her cheek on them. "When I touch you, like this, does it make your skin tingle? Does it make your heart beat faster than normal? Or does it do nothing to you at all?" she asked him, continuing to rub her cheek on his slender hand. His pulse had begun to quicken, confused by all these new emotions flowing through his mind and body. Yue watched her as she continued to do it. "All these years I've been with you, I was so afraid to tell you how I felt. I even loved you as Julian, but it is rare that I ever see him anymore, but I prefer you more over him." Sakura said, as she stopped rubbing her cheeks on his hands. Still so shocked by all her warming words, he looked at her, his eyes shaking, and his hands beginning to tremble. Sakura noticed his trembling immediately and slowly wrapped her arms around his slim figure, embracing him. Yue didn't exactly know how to react to this either. He stood there in a muck of emotions, trembling in her arms. He somehow managed to wrap his arms around her and arched his beautiful, angelic wings out behind him, reveling in these new feelings. Not entirely sure how he's to control them, what he should do with them. 

Sakura backed up from their short embrace and looked at him, and giggled. He looked down at her, his skin crawling with some new sensation. 'What is this... this feeling?' he asked himself, looking over her beautiful face. He'd never really looked upon her like this before, with such interest. 'Could this be the love she speaks of? The love I have for her.' he said in his mind, as he noticed her looking into his eyes. He shifted them from her to the dawn of the sun. This was his time to sleep, to regain his energy for the next battle they must endure. "Sakura?" he said, touching her chin. The new feelings he was having still touched the surface of his skin just slightly. She looked up at him, intensity in her eyes. "Yes, Yue?" she replied, as she reached up to place her hand on the one touching her chin. Yue focused his eyes on her bright pupils, and watched them quiver slightly. He sighed. A part of him somewhere deep down wanted this moment to last forever, as another part of him wanted it to end knowing it had gone to far.

"Mistress, it is time for me to go. I must rest now, as should you." was all he could say to her, as the first rays of light began to touch the darkened sky. Sakura looked at him, stunned for a second. She hadn't exactly hoped for that answer, but for another more touching one. She looked out towards the dawning horizon and sighed. "Yes Yue. I guess it is time for us to depart out ways. Until the next time we meet." she said, hoping for a positive reaction. What she got was more than she had hoped for. Yue, in some small way smiled at her. Her eyes brightened like the coming morning and she dashed to hug him, kissing him on the lips. Yue's eyes widened, as he held her up against him. 'She... she kissed me!' his mind said over and over again, till she stepped back from him. "Goodnight" was her last words, as she tiptoed back into the bedroom and crawled into bed. Yue stood there, unmoving. "Goodnight, my mistress..." he whispered, delirious to her absence. He floated into her room and sat down on the end of her bed, when he regained his composure. Yue sighed as he watched her sleeping. 

The sun rose higher into the sky, shinning little rays of light onto the floor. "It is time for me to depart my mistress. Goodnight." Yue said, getting up from the bed. "Good night, Yue." Kiro said, his eyes looking directly up at the other guardian. Yue flinched from the words coming from Kiroberos. "So how long have you been listening?" Yue asked the sun guardian. The little stuffed-animal looking creature stifled a laugh. "Long enough, I guess." Kiro flew up from the bed and stood on Yue's shoulder. "I've got a big problem Kiroberos." Yue whispered to the other guardian, sitting on the edge of the bed. "What's that exactly?" he asked, looking at Yue. The moon guardian sighed. "Sakura. She likes me Kiro." Yue replied, resting his chin in his hands. Kiroberos flew from his shoulder and landed on the bed. "What's so wrong with that? He said, turning to face Sakura. The moon guardian stretched his wings out slightly, almost taking up her whole room with them. "You don't seem to understand Kiro. I don't think I can return her feelings." he sighed. Kiro made a scuffing sound. "Oh Yue, you big idiot. Watch her and listen to what she said, 'I want to be the one who teaches you love'. Can you just sit there and ignore something like that?" Kiro said to him, perhaps a little too loud. "Shhh!" Yue said, poking him with a finger. "Sorry." the sun guardian apologized, a slight grin on his face. "I have to go now. Take good care of her Kiroberos." Yue said, as he disappeared out the window. "I will." Kiro said aloud and as he lay back down next to Sakura

He watched the window carefully, seeing the white wings of his friend outlined by the moon. "I don't think you know it yet Yue, but you already feel something for her. Ahhh, isn't love grand!" Kiro proclaimed as he closed his eyes to continue with what sleep he had left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is only the first chapter, I'll either have the other chapters all up at the same time, but if they are not here when you're finished reading this, then most likely I have to put them up later. :) It also puts you all in suspense, and makes you keep coming back to read a little bit more. This is going to be quite a bit longer than most of my other stories. Usually two or three chapters long, this one is excedingly longer.

For any question's, comments, or flames... e-mail me at: sakura_blossom@hotmail.com!


	2. From Sunny to Stormy

**Chapter Two... From Sunny to Stormy**

Lee sat on the bench, looking up into the beautiful sky, awaiting someone. The birds chirped their normal beautiful song, as people went about their daily business. Some stared into glass windows, eyeing the goodies on the other side. Others carried sacks of groceries, newly purchased from the Market. He watched them all, as they scurried about like ants making a new hill. "They have no idea what is coming. Sometimes I wonder if they care." Lee said flatly, as he saw whom he was waiting for. Sakura came over and sat down next to him. "Hi Lee, sorry for being late. I was up kind of late last night." she said, smiling at him. "It's okay, Sakura." he replied, rummaging through the sack on his lap. He took out a donut and offered her one. "Oh no, I'm not hungry right now. Thanks anyway!" Sakura said, waving the donut away. Lee shrugged and popped it into his mouth, smiling in delight. "You look so much like a kid when you eat donuts! You know that don't you?" she giggled, as she watched him pop in another one. Sakura looked up into the sky as he ate, and daydreamed about a certain someone. Lee looked at her through the corner of his eye, noticing she was out of sorts. 

"You okay Sakura?" he asked her. She turned and looked at him, then back to the street full of people. "Hmmm? Oh yeah, I'm okay." she replied, smiling brightly. "Just thinking is all." she finished, pushing a stray hair behind her ear. Lee watched her movements, his eyes slightly sparkling. Sakura turned to look at him, and he averted his gaze, so as not to let her see the emotion in his eyes. "So Lee, what's on the schedule for today?" she asked him, shifting her position on the bench to look at him more. Lee sighed slightly, pushing his feelings for her to the back of his mind. He cleared his thoughts, and put the bag down on the bench. "Well, as far as we already know, this guy we're up against is stealing your cards every time you use one. We have to find a way to stop this from happening." he replied, as he leaned back against the bench. "Or very soon, you won't have any cards left to fight with at all." he finished before she could say a word. Sakura looked down at the ground as thoughts clouded her mind. "I'll beat him, if it's the last thing I do." Sakura said under her breath. Lee looked at her and said not a word. 

_**Much later that day, **_

Sakura walked down the sidewalk alone. As she walked by the spot she used to meet Julian, a small tear slipped down her cheek. "I miss you Julian, but I know in my heart that you're always with me." she whispered, touching the bench that he used to wait for her everyday. Wiping the tears away a white figure wavered in front of her vision. "Julian?" she breathed, his name barely audible. 

"No, it is not Julian." he figure said, the voice fairly familiar. "Yue?" Sakura asked, almost too loud. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at his handsome face all the way down to his bare feet. The only thing that was missing was his long, beautiful angel-wings. "I... I just thought you were Julian for a moment there." she said, sounding almost sorry she had said it. Yue looked at her, confusing in his eyes. Sakura looked happy about the notion of Julian being around, but then shook her head. "I just miss him is all, being used to having him around all that time, and then now it's like he never existed at all. It saddens me at times, especially in this place." she said, touching the back of the bench with her delicate fingertips. Yue watched her, his eyes in wonderment. 'I would bring her back Julian, but I would forget about everything that has happened since I was brought forth. I would forget my feelings for her. I can't risk that now!' he thought to himself. 'So you do have feelings for her then?' his mind said, as it seemed to mock him a little. He sighed, as he put his hand over his face, perhaps to rid himself of these notions, or to hide them from Sakura. Although she was not watching him at all, he continued to eye her between his fingers. She finally turned around and quietly walked up to him. She pulled his hand away from his face and smiled. "I'm okay now. Let's just get you out of this busy place. You know your not supposed to let a lot of people see you like this." she reminded him, pulling him along with her down the sidewalk.

_**Ten Minutes later...**_

Sakura had managed to drag Yue all the way to her apartment, and as she took off her coat and shoes, he stood in the doorway watching her. "Yue, why did you come to the corner for me?" she asked him, curious as to why he was suddenly there when she was. Yue looked around for a moment as if he could find her answer in something in the room. "I felt you in pain my mistress. So I came to aid you." He said, his eyes searching her. Sakura smiled. "No, I wasn't in any danger. Just a little sad." She said, walking into the living room and sitting down. Yue stood exactly where he was. She saw him and giggled. "You can come sit down Yue." She laughed. He looked over at her and slowly walked over and sat down next to her. Sakura tensed up, feeling his presence so close to hers. He sensed her tension and for some small reason unknown to even him he looked at her and cracked a smiled. This shocked Sakura, as she watched his strange expression. "Yue, you just smiled at me!" she exclaimed, her voice still quiet. His face returned to its normal façade. "I did not." He replied, looking as if she was crazy. "You did too, I saw it. You smiled at me." She said, inching closer to him. Yue didn't even notice her edging closer to him, as he continued to argue with her about his supposed smile. Sakura grinned up at him. "It's okay, I still think you smiled, even if you won't admit it. So I'm going to just leave it alone for now." Sakura said, trying to not argue with him.

Yue looked over at his mistress and saw something in her eyes again, the same something that he saw when they were on the balcony the night before. He felt a shiver run down his spine. Sakura got a brave look on her face, as she leaned into him. Yue stiffened, his body going rigid, as his muscles seemed to cling to each other. She sighed slightly, but he heard it and looked down at her, his muscles still tense. "I love you Yue." Sakura whispered. There were those wonderful words again that he didn't quite understand yet, "_I love you_". She wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head up against his chest. He was shaking again, as she touched him so delicately. Sakura felt his trembling and looked up at his face, full of confusion again. 'Oh Yue.' She said to herself. He felt her eyes on him so he looked down at her. That was it for her, seeing his eyes trembling as well as his body, she repositioned herself on the couch so she was facing him, putting her hands behind his neck and ever so gently she placed her lips against his. His eyes opened wide in shock, and then closed tightly shut as he felt his desires take over. Sakura applied a little more pressure to his lips as she leaned into him for support. Yue had to put his hands out behind him to hold them both up so they wouldn't fall back into a more comfortable position. He could barely do this as his body was wracked with some of the sensations he was feeling from her doing this to him. His effort's failed, however, at holding them up as he fell against the back of the couch, his left arm holding her gently up against him. It felt so right holding her against him like this, more than he cared to realize.

She continued to kiss him, as their bodies were touching in places they never had before. Yue felt himself hug her closer to him, but he knew it was wrong. He gently pushed her back, their faces mere inches from each other's. He searched her eyes and then moved to stand up. Sakura stopped him, holding his arm so he couldn't move. "Please don't go. I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that, but I can't help myself. I love you too much to just ignore what I feel for you. I just want to be with you." She said, as tears began to roll down her soft cheeks. Yue, still shaken, pulled her up against him for comfort. Sakura lay there till she saw the bright flash of lightning and heard the boom that always followed suit. She hated storms, especially bad ones. The sky from the window was molding itself into a sickly green. The rain started to hit the windows slightly at first but then got louder as the rain pounded against them. Sakura pulled away from his grasp to go shut the balcony door and then stood they're watching it, her eyes frantic. "I hate storms like this." She said, her voice shaken. Yue was right there behind her, his hands placed on her shoulders. Suddenly she felt quite calm and relaxed. Her eyes no longer lingered on the storm, but were closed, as she dreamed of the possibilities that could happen between them. 

Sakura turned around and wrapped her arms around him, her hair tickling his chin. Yue stroked her silken hair a couple of times, and then laid his hand to rest upon her back. "You make all my fears go away, Yue." she said, her head resting on his chest. His silvery eyes looked down at her with feeling. If only she could have seen them, she would have known how much he really was in love with her. Inside him, his feelings were a mass of tangled emotions, but he knew that he was growing accustomed to these strange new feelings for her. Sakura looked up at him. "Please don't leave me. Watch over me until the storm is over." she said, pulling on the sleeve of his arm. Sparks flew from her touch, as he tried his best to resist them. "If you wish, my Mistress." he replied in a husky voice, looking down upon her. She smiled and gave him a slight hug. Sakura released her hold on him, and walked into the direction of her room, dragging him in her wake.

She went and changed in the bathroom and then came back into the bedroom, dressed in her favorite pajamas. Yue was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her return, as he looked out the window of her bedroom. "As long as you're here, nothing will hurt me." She said, as he turned to the sound of her voice. Sakura crawled in under her covers as he pulled them up around her neck. She turned to her side and smiled up at him. "All better now?" he asked, his tones more guardian like, than caring. She nodded, pulling up the covers more. "Would you lay next to me for awhile, till I fall asleep?" she asked him, her eyes full of something precious. He couldn't say anything, as he moved to lie on his side facing her. Sakura smiled, and closed her eyes. Emotion flowed like honey through him, almost not able to control his actions. He fought them eternally in her presence anymore. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, but Yue continued to stay at her side. "Oh my most dearest Sakura, I have grown deep feelings for you in the last few days. More so than I ever thought was possible for me to feel at all. I don't know what you've done to me, but I think I like it, a lot." He whispered, as he watched her sleep. Soon following, he slept as well, never moving a muscle from where he lay. Peace took them both, as the thunder outside began to diminish into distant rumblings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter is much shorter then the first, but I'm trying to keep them in the chapters that I wrote them in, so some are short, some are long! :P Hope you liked this one, as much as the first. Review's are welcome...

For any question's, comments, or flames... e-mail me at: sakura_blossom@hotmail.com!


	3. Tranquil Moments

**Chapter Three... Tranquil Moments**

The next morning when Sakura awoke, Yue was not there as she had hoped he was. Getting out of bed, she paraded out of her room and into the living room. Surprisingly enough, she found him asleep on her couch. She went over to his side and crouched next to him. "Yue?" she whispered his name a few times. Only when he felt the sparks from her touch on his shoulder, did she wake him. He awoke with a start and looked up at her, a wild look in his eyes. Sakura looked at him with worry. "Oh, it's you Sakura!" he said, as he sat up and brushed the sleep from his eyes. "Well, who else would it be silly. No one else is here." She told him, standing up. He looked up at her with slight disbelief. 'Anyone could come here at any time.' He thought. She sat down next to him, hugging his arm to her cheek. Yue looked at her with surprise. He had almost forgotten about the prior nights surprising turn of events. He thought about his job to her suddenly. Thinking that these new feelings for her would somehow get in the way of being her guardian and protector. 

Yue sighed, and Sakura looked up at him. "What's the matter Yue? Is something wrong?" she asked, slightly letting his arm go. He turned his gaze from her and looked at the wall, seeking solace elsewhere. "It's nothing... really." he replied, his tones fairly cold. Sakura frowned at the sound of his voice. She stood up, and this startled him slightly. He look at her, his brow furrowed in confusion. Sakura started to walk away from him, but he caught her slim hand in his firm grasp. She turned to him. "It's not you, Sakura. It's just that my job now will... be much harder." Yue whispered slightly, his emotions masked. Her face showed that of concern. "Why would your job be harder? Tell me why?" she asked him. She kneeled onto the floor in front of him, her arms resting on his knees. Her touch made his skin crawl with pleasant emotions. She could see the fight in his eyes, so she backed away slightly. Yue leaned forward towards her, his face not so far away from hers. "Well... because of my feelings." he whispered. She could feel his breath on her face, verifying just how close he was to her. Sakura was the one shaking now. "What feelings are those?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly. Yue heard the change in her tones and leaned an inch or two closer. "The feelings I have for you." he replied, wondering if he actually had said those words. His mind not quite believing what his ears just heard. Sakura's eyes widened with emotion. "For... for me? Really?" she said, as her breathing seemed to get a little heavier.

*Yue nodded and smiled slightly. Sakura's eyes opened wide. "You smiled again, you can't deny it now Yue!" she cried out, pulling him down to her in a small hug. The current position they were in was making his blood run warm. Yue nestled his head up against hers and wrapped his long arms around her form, pulling her against him. He sighed again, but this time it was full of something happier than the last. Sakura suddenly realized how close she was to him, and backed away a few inches. She realized now, that was her first mistake, she wanted to kiss him so bad she could feel it crawl across her skin. Yue looked at her with his eyes of quicksilver, and she could see all he felt for her in them, as they focused on her lips. Sakura closed her eyes in anticipation, but what she thought was coming did not. Yue pulled her face to the side and he kissed her left cheek, the breath from his lips heating her face. She blushed from this and looked at him. He looked bewildered, and his face was that of a confused child. "Yue..." she said, putting her hand to his cheek. Yue forced his pained eyes to look away from her, too confused to say a word. "It's okay... I'm a woman now. You don't have to be afraid to kiss me." she reassured him, a smile like sunshine on her face. 

Yue moved his eyes back to lock with hers. "I know that you're a woman now. That is why I'm fighting my feelings so much. I'm afraid if I kiss you, I won't be able to control myself anymore. You're so sweet, like a never-ending supply of that candy you humans eat! I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to be hurt either." Yue spoke, his eyes clouded with confusion and slight pain. Sakura hugged him to her. "Believe me when I say this, Yue. It hurts inside when I can't touch you, or kiss you. You mean everything to me and I am willing to risk a little pain to know what it is like to be with you just for a short while. I am willing, Yue. Are you?" she said, as she whispered into his ear. Yue sighed and moved back from her a few inches. "I do not want you to feel any pain, my mistress. I only want you to be happy and." he stopped, his voice trailing off. His hands began to shake slightly. "At least promise me one thing, Yue?" Sakura asked him, nestling her head against his neck. He heard her words and contemplated on just flying away and never coming back, but he knew he would never be able to do that. "Alright..." he replied, caressing her hair again. She backed away from him and looked into his silver pupils. She saw them quivering from his restraint. "Never leave me. Always stay by my side. Please?" she asked him, hopefulness in her eyes.

Yue sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them, his vision was filled with her beautiful face. How could he say no? He loved her too much to just say no and leave her in pain. He nodded and brought her closer to him, hugging her so tightly she felt as if they could meld into one being, forever as one. The turmoil of sensations flowing through his body was making him aware of certain things happening between them and with that realization he was suddenly scared. He pushed her at arm length away from him, when he felt he could no longer restrain himself, for her sake. Sakura looked up at him, slight confusion in her bright eyes. "Sakura, I'm sorry but I don't think I can control my actions in your presence at the moment. So I must leave you, till I can repair the damage my feelings and emotions have wrought on me." he said in desperate tones, tears forming in his eyes. She looked into his silvery eyes and saw a wild something in them, along with the confusion of what was happening to him. He backed away from her and towards the balcony. The angelic wings appeared at his back and he arched them upward behind him. "Yue! What's wrong? Where are you going?" Sakura begged, following him with tears in her eyes. He opened the window and started to step over the threshold. "I'm sorry Sakura. Please do not hate me. These new feelings cloud my judgement. I'm afraid I'll soon make the wrong decision, for the both of us." he said, as he turned his back to her. Yue stepped outside and took flight. 

Sakura ran out onto the balcony and stopped at the railing. "Yue! Please come back!" she yelled out into the night after him. Pained tears stained her reddened cheeks. Yue flew through the afternoon air, tears streaming down his face. When he heard her calling out his name and the few words after, his heart swelled with the pain he heard in her voice. "How could you have done this to her?" he asked himself out loud. He flew into the sunlight and Sakura lost his trail after that. "Why now? When I finally helped him realize what he really feels for me." she whispered, slowly walking back into the living room. Sakura sighed. "Perhaps I overloaded his thoughts, maybe he couldn't handle feeling all those emotions at once. I'm so sorry Yue. Now I've hurt us both with my foolish wanting." she said, as she thought of him. Sakura sighed again and then turned to look out the balcony window once more, before walking into her bedroom, she shut the door behind her. 

**When dusk came...**

Sakura walked down the street alone, thinking of her early morning mistakes. Everything ran through her brain again and again. "What happened to make him so scared?" she kept saying to herself, a silent whisper in the wind. The darkness of dusk came on quickly, as she rounded a quiet corner. Her senses suddenly became aware of a force she remembered, but wished she hadn't encountered. It was him; the evil that was taking her cards, he was going to try again. Sakura felt shivers travel up her back, and the fear inside her escalated to newer levels. Her fear of this being became greater after he managed to steal some of her cards in their last battle, as well as the dreams she continued to have almost every other night since then. She continued down the street and turned into an empty park, the trees fell about her like a crowded arena. Sakura grabbed for the key she always wore and held it out in front of her. "Key of the Star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff, and shine your light. Release!" she said aloud, as the key transformed into the star wand she has carried ever since she became the Master of the Clow. The darkness didn't make the park look any better as she slowly paced further into it. A husky voice laughed from all around, the echo bouncing off the trees confusing her. Sakura pressed the star wand to her breast and closed her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm, I hope you think my story is getting good. *winks* We all know that Sakura and Yue belong together...mmmhmmm! :P More to come... ^_~

For any question's, comments, or flames... e-mail me at: sakura_blossom@hotmail.com!


	4. From Dusk till Dawn

**Chapter Four... From Dusk till Dawn**

She opened her eyes to face the evil, which stood before her, not more than 5 feet away. He was tall, handsome, and had black hair to his ankles. Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. "Oh great Star Wand, transform me!" she called out, pushing the wand straight out in front of her. The power of the wand released the stardust from the crown and consumed her body. When they dissipated she was wearing a blue dress with sleeves split like daisy petals, and her hair was braided up above her head with blue ribbons intertwined amongst them. She was as beautiful as a polished diamond. Sakura opened her eyes and observed the outfit her wand choose for her, pastel-like and glittering. It was much better than the silly outfits Madison used to make for her. She looked up at her target, which had seemed to move slowly closer to her. Sakura backed up a few steps, putting comfortable distance between her and the stranger before her. "Who are you?" she demanded, standing firm and tall. The handsome figure studied her face a moment, then answered her. "Arithon." he said simply, an evil grin graced his lips. "What do you want?" Sakura threw another question in his direction. Arithon walked around her in a circle, not answering. He seemed to be waiting for her to do something, and then he stopped and ran his fingers through his long black hair. Sakura could have easily mistaken this man for Yue, but with a much darker look. Her eyes widened in surprise upon seeing this. He grinned again, as if he could see in her eyes what she thought. "So, I look like him... do I?" he asked her, his presence somehow closer than ever before. It smothered her like a crowded elevator. She closed her eyes, but all she could see was his evil eyes, pure black. "Somewhat, but hardly alike in personality. From what I've seen... the total opposite!" she stated, standing her ground. Arithon chucked, his tones evil as any foul creature could sound.

Sakura held her wand out to the side, and it grew till it touched the ground, appearing as a staff. The crown reached above her head, dwarfing her small form. She struck the butt of the staff on the ground, making a loud noise that echoed off the trees. "Let's end this, I don't want to deal with you anymore!" Sakura said to him, holding her head high. Arithon raised an eyebrow and laughed. He walked up close to her and grinned again. "Sweet as candy, yet deadly as any poisonous snake. This battle will go on as long as I want it too. This game must be played out, the cards are in my hands now." he said, displaying her stolen cards between his fingers. His laughter filled her ears, and raced through her mind. She shook her head to rid herself of his menacing laugh. The fear escalated in her at his horrible words. "Well, no one ever said candy was good for you!" she smarted back, reaching for a card. The Windy Card. "Windy, I command you to trap him! Windy, Release and Dispel!" she yelled, throwing the card into the air. The wand dispelled the card, and Windy rushed towards her target, making to encircle him with a cage of wind. He stretched out his hand in front of him and a wand shimmered to life, the length of his arm and black as pitch. He grabbed hold of it. He stared into her eyes and with a crooked grin, windy was sucked into his wand and formed into a Dark Card. Sakura watched with wide eyes as it fell to the ground. Arithon bent down and picked it up, holding it up for her inspection. "WINDY!" she exclaimed. Sakura edged closer to him, but stopped short. "Give it back!" she yelled at him, anger in her eyes. Arithon laughed aloud, sounding like a mad scientist. Words could not describe her feelings, when suddenly she felt a third presence, this time it was very familiar.

Sakura turned around to face Yue in all his angelic grace. He stood tall and his face shown not that of happiness, but of anger. Arithon looked Yue over and then laughed. "Good god! He does look like me, but hardly as handsome." he gloated, glaring at Yue. The sparks flew around them, as the air crackled with their powers. Good pitted against Evil. Which force would win, and which would loose? Sakura exchanged looks between them, as they continued their stare down. Sakura walked over and stood next to Yue, wanting to fight at his side. Yue looked down at her a second, his eyes full of worry and love. Sakura smiled and looked back at Arithon along with him. "I am her guardian, and whomever she fights, I fight as well. She does nothing alone when I am around!" Yue growled, arching his wings out behind him. "Well then, that's easy enough to solve." Arithon stated, as he raised his wand into the air. Yue prepared for a fight, and flew up into the night sky. Arithon pointed the rod in Yue's direction and white-hot bolts of electricity leapt from the head of his staff. Yue jumped around in the air to avoid getting singed. Sakura gasped as she watched them fight. Yue flew up more and pulled his hand back forming his famous bow and arrow of white energy. It coursed around him as he let go of the arrow, letting it fly towards its target. Arithon grinned and stuck out his hand, forming a shield of protection. The arrow of energy hit the shield and bounced off, heading in the direction of Sakura. 

Yue called out her name "Sakura!" he yelled, folding in his wings to gain speed enough to stop the attack. Sakura looked at Arithon and with his green eyes, she stood perfectly still, as he put her under a trance. Yue flew at great speed towards Sakura and as their body's met, he grabbed hold of her and they slammed hard into the ground. The energy danced past them and hit a tree, splitting it apart. Pieces of wood landed around them, as Yue protected them with his massive wings. Sakura looked up into his face, as Yue lay next to her on the ground, dust filling the air. Their eyes met and shared a mere second of something wonderful and then Yue pulled her up along with him, holding their ground. "You okay?" he asked her, his eyes marred with vengeance towards their attacker. Sakura nodded and smiled at him, glaring back at Arithon. "What are we going to do? I can't use my cards, and your magic doesn't have any effect against him." Sakura whispered as they stood there, regaining her strength. "We may need the help of someone you know." Yue said, looking down at her. She thought for a moment. Then it occurred to her whom he was speaking of. "Lee!" she replied, turning to look up at him. Yue nodded, and took her into his arms and flew off into the sky, before Arithon knew what was happening. "Damn them!" he yelled, pocketing her cards. "This is not over, by far. We will meet again, very soon... Sakura." Arithon grinned, disappearing in a rush of darkened wind.

_**Awhile later...**_

Yue and Sakura flew through the air, and she spotted his house. "There!" she said to him, pointing towards a white home. Yue dipped down with her, the air rushing around her so hard she had to close her eyes. Her grip tightened around him, and she could feel his muscles harden with their closeness. Yue looked at her out the corner of his eye and then looked forward. Landing softly on the ground, he delicately placed her on the ground in front of him. Sakura ran off towards the house, and spied in the window. The house was dark inside. When she returned to Yue's side, a window upstairs flicked on. Sakura's eyes brightened as Lee's head popped out the window. "I can feel when your near Yue, what do you want?" Lee said, slight contempt in his voice. Yue raised an eyebrow. "We need your help Lee!" she hollered up to him. Lee looked over in her direction, his face totally surprised. "Sakura?" he said, as he smiled. "Yes, it's me! We need your help. I was attacked by that stranger again." she said. Lee's face was suddenly filled with blistering anger. He disappeared from the window and came outside a few minutes later, dressed in his green outfit. He came up and looked at Yue with a slight glare and then turned his gaze upon Sakura. "He took Windy from me..."Sakura said, sadness in her tones. "Did you try to stop him?" he asked, looking into the guardians silver eyes. Yue showed his distaste for Lee and folded his arms over his chest. "Yes, I did." he replied flatly. Lee sighed. "And… what happened?" he continued on with his interrogation. Yue glared back, his wings arching with his distaste for the boy. Lee quirked a grin.

The air about them as they exchanged glances began to feel odd again. Sakura tightened her grip on the wand, as the air became slightly hard to breathe. She began to gasp for vital air. Yue turned to notice a strange look on his mistress's face. "Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked up at him, and before she passed out, he saw a most pained look in her eyes. "Sakura!" he called out, as he caught her before she fell to the ground. Holding her up against him, he turned to see Lee having the same problem with breathing. Lee began to gasp and went to his knees as he held his head. "Yue, what's... happening...." was all Lee could manage, as he passed out on the ground. Yue looked around them, and noticed a shadowy figure standing at the other end of the block. Yue put Sakura down on the ground and put up an attack stance. Yue was seething with anger. The other man stifled a small laugh. "So you thought that recruiting this one, it would in some way help you win?" Arithon asked with a laugh. Yue clinched his fists, ready to rip this man apart. "Well well... you think that you can hurt me all by your self?" he asked again, when he received no answer from Yue. The Moon Guardian clenched his teeth, and tightened his fists till his arms shook. 

Yue knew he could do nothing, but he was determined to keep them safe, till he drew his last breath. Arithon grinned and whipped out Sakura's windy card. "I command thee, encase him!" Arithon said, as he released Windy. It raced towards Yue and his eyes went wide as the card surrounded him and he tried with everything he had to escape its capture, but nothing could be done. Yue cursed his failure to save her and lowered his head to the ground in defeat. "I knew you couldn't beat me your self! You're too weak without your mistress and her friend to back you up. But your not what I came for, Sakura is who I want. So thanks for handing her to me... guardian." Arithon said, a smile crossing his lips. The man appeared next to Sakura and picked her up into his arms. "No!" Yue yelled. With a maniacal laugh Arithon disappeared with his prize. It was almost too much for Yue to bear as he closed his eyes and sobbed in the floating bubble. A moment or two after he was gone Lee awoke, came to his knee's and shook his head clear of the after effects. Yue was then also released from his cage, as the bubble dispersed into nothingness. He sat there on the ground, his wings in a weakened appearance. Lee looked over at him and then looked around for Sakura, which he didn't find. "Where is she?" Lee asked him, coming over near the guardian. Yue looked up at him, tears in his eyes. Then he placed a shaking hand over his face and continued to cry. Lee's eyes widened and filled with sudden terror. "HE TOOK HER?" he yelled aloud, anger replacing the terror. 

He grew angry with Yue as tears formed in his eyes. "You couldn't protect her? What kind of guardian are you? You worthless...." he yelled, as he lost his voice with sobs. Lee punched the ground and shook from the pain of it mixing with his own emotional pain. Yue drew his knees up to his chest and surrounded himself slightly with his wings, as the pain of this loss slowly ripped at his tender heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW, Lee like really hates him now... o_O I mean..he is so dumb..who could hate our beloved Yue...??? @_@ It makes me wonder what the world is coming too..hehe...Anyhoo..How did ya'll like it...Review me please..^_~

For any question's, comments, or flames... e-mail me at: sakura_blossom@hotmail.com!


	5. Seeing the Light

**Chapter Five... Seeing the Light**

It was hard to see at first, as she held herself up off the dank floor. The stench of rotted hay and bones was strong. She stood up and walked over to the bars, trying to find a way out. Sakura reached for her star key around her neck, only to find that it was missing. "_OH NO_!" she called out, as her voice seemed to echo off the dark walls around her. She covered her mouth, and backed into the shadows. Sakura smacked into something behind her. As Sakura screamed out, the unseen figure grabbed her shoulders and held her up against him. She gasped, and moved to fight the hands that held her. He turned her around and she was face to face with Arithon. Her eyes burned with a bright fire. "Where's my star key?" she growled at him, her eyes full of furry. He answered her with his husky tones. "Safe." Sakura tried to shake herself from his grasp again, but his hold only tightened. She gritted her teeth in pain as his hands bruised her flesh. "What do you want?" she asked, ceasing her struggle with him. His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, and then suddenly they weren't in the dark chamber anymore. A room of many blue shades appeared around her. Sakura looked about the room, still in his tight grip. His eyes softened to a deep, mesmerizing red. 

He released her shoulders and made his way around her to a navy colored chair, where he sat down gracefully, as she watched him. "Come here." he commanded his voice seductive. Sakura's eyes hollowed as she walked obediently towards him, stopping short of his reach. Her eyes went back to normal as she shook her head. "I won't ask again! What do you want?" she demanded, pointing a finger at him. Arithon grinned at her. "You're on my ground now! You will do as I say!" he exclaimed, as his laugh bouncing off the azure walls. Arithon stood from the chair, his face mere inches from hers. Sakura gulped back her intense fear. As he looked at her with his seductive eyes, he pulled her up against him. Arithon grinned at her and before she could fight back, his lips melded with hers. 

_**Elsewhere at the same moment...**_

Yue doubled over, as the most heart wrenching pain went throughout his body. Lee was sitting on his bed across the room, when Yue went to his knees. Lee ran to his side. "Are you okay?" he asked the guardian. Yue gasped as the pain slowly subsided. "I am all right now." the moon guardian replied, as Lee helped him back up into the chair he had vacated moments before. "What happened?" Lee asked, worry in his eyes. "I'm not sure, it was as if my heart was breaking into a million pieces!" Yue replied, placing a hand over his chest. Lee looked up into Yue's eyes of silver and saw the pain and anguish he was harboring inside. "Do you think it could have been because something happened to Sakura?" Lee asked him, backing up to sit back on his bed. Yue removed the hand on his chest and ran it over his face. "I don't know, but if that vile creature hurts her, I don't know what I'll do. You could very well see a whole new level of what a guardian can really do!" Yue proclaimed daggers of revenge in his eyes. Yue stood with that and went to Lee's window. He looked back at Lee, and his eyes shimmered a brilliant color of the moon. The guardian's angelic wings appeared on his back and before he took flight he spoke. "I need to be alone for awhile..." But as Lee went to stop him, the moon guardian had taken flight, soaring across the early morning sky. He stood there watching as anger grew inside him. "I have to save her... or I'll never forgive myself." Lee whispered.

_**Back in the building,**_

Sakura screamed out into the kiss, and struggled to free her lips from his. The more she squirmed in his grasp, the more violently he pressed his lips against hers. As Sakura bit down on his lip, Arithon shoved her backwards and she fell to the ground. "What do you want?" she cried, sitting up. Arithon glared at her as he wiped away the trickle of blood that came from his lip. "Your cards... and well you of course." he responded, moving towards her. "Each card I took from you, I made into one of my own. You will use them with me, to control all the forces on this pitiful Earth!" Arithon explained, crouching down in front of her. Sakura went wide-eyed. "Why do you want me?" she asked, edging away from him. He took hold of her arm and pulled her towards him. "Only _YOU_ will do!" he growled, pulling her up off the ground with him. The look in her eyes betrayed her fear and he could see it. "Obey me, and I'll treat you like a Queen. Disobey me and well..." his words trailing off to leave an evil grin. Sakura knew now that she could do nothing but hope that Yue and Lee could find some way to save her. If they don't come soon, it could be too late for them all.

_**Dreaming...**_

Yue slept in Sakura's bed that morning, painfully dreaming of her. His facial features twisted as the dream went bad, and tears streamed down his cheeks. He suddenly awoke, and sat up in the bed, his heart raced to catch up with him. "Sakura..." he whispered, wiping the wet tears from his eyes. As he ran his hand through his silvery locks tousled about from sleeping in the bed, it somehow made him look very rugged. With a pained sigh, he stepped out on Sakura's apartment balcony. Yue closed his eyes as he felt the afternoon sun fall on his skin and the light breeze play on the ends of his long hair. "Please help me Clow Reed, show me how to find Mistress Sakura." he whispered into the wind, his eyes still closed. Without warning he felt the presence of his old Master. Yue turned about to find a shadowy figure of Clow Reed standing in the living room. Yue stared at him with sorrowed eyes. "Master Reed, I need your help." Yue asked, almost pleading. "I know what has happened to Sakura, I have been watching her since she opened the book." Reed replied, showing no emotions at all. "How can I find her. I don't know where she is. I'm worried for her and... and..." Yue trailed off. 

A small smile touched the lips of Clow Reed. "I know how you feel for each other too and I know for a fact she liked you when she was merely a child. It took you much longer to see her in that light." he said, playing past events in Yue's mind of the many times they ended up together or alone. "Feel for her presence and go to it. Use your magical abilities to save her along with my descendent. It is the only way to save her... and the world." Clow Reed finished, and then disappeared before Yue could beg of anything else. It seemed clearer to him now of what he was going to have to do. With a breath of hope, he took flight off the balcony, his destination being that of the great descendent of Clow Reed himself. 

_**Meeting with Lee...**_

Lee sat on his porch looking up into the stars, hoping they would provide the answer's he needed to help her. Sakura had been his only real friend since he came to this place. Meilin was his childhood friend, but he had never really cared that much for her. Sakura on the other hand had somehow went from the annoying little girl with the talking stuffed animal, to someone who had warmed her way into his cold heart. He sighed at the thoughts of when he first realized he cared a great deal for her. It has been the moments after Yue had challenged him for the Final Judgement. He had accepted, thinking he was the rightful ruler of the cards. Yue, however, had defeated him easily. Lee knew then that Sakura was destined. The moment the moon guardian had fought with her, she had refused to fight back, and in the process had been hurt by Yue's quick attacks. Lee remembered how angry he had been when he found out he could not help her at all, her safety had been more important to him in those final moments of her Judgement than anything else. "What should I do? At least show me a sign." he said, as the stars twinkled back at him. 

In the next few moments, Yue landed behind him. Dust moved on the porch floor as his wings flapped slowly. Lee turned around and looked up at the one he probably most hated at this moment. "I sure do hope you're not the sign I'm looking for." Lee said, cursing under his breath. Yue looked at him and his eyes took on a foreboding color. "I'm am not here for you to pick fun at. I'm quite aware that you have never really cared much for me, but there is one thing we have in common!" Yue said, staring him down. Lee sighed. "Sakura..." he replied, and looked away to something else. "Right, and at this moment she needs us to work together. We'll never find her if we keep checking on each other." Yue finished. Lee was shocked to hear such words from the guardian. He had never heard him talk this way. "I guess I could deal with your presence for Sakura's sake, but don't think that I like you any differently!" Lee spat, pointing a finger in Yue's direction. Yue seemed to almost role his eyes at Lee's reply and folded his arms in front of him. "Clow Reed said I would have to feel her presence and... and then I could find her. I guess that leaves you to save the world." Yue explained the last bit with sarcasm. Lee stared at Yue for a moment. "We'll see who gets to save what." Lee said coldly. 

Yue looked up at the moon, drawing wanted energy from its silvery depths. Lee looked at Yue with confusion. "What are you doing Yue?" he asked, stepping back as the bright light had gotten to much for him. Lee shielded his eyes and crouched down closer to the ground, as the wind about them tousled his clothing and hair. Yue did not answer him, and closed his eyes. Images of Sakura and the last moments they were together mingled and mixed into his consciousness. Warm fuzzy feelings and a bright smile were sticking out the most. "_Feel her presence..._" Clow Reed had said, so Yue tried to remember what it felt like when he had been around her. Cherry blossoms danced across his mind, thousands and thousands of them, falling every which way. _'Is this what she feels like? Is this what I should look for?'_ Yue thought to himself, as he was emerged in his fiery magic. The wind and light that blinded Lee to no extent vanished without a trace of ever being there in the first place. He uncovered his face to see Yue fall to his knees, tears of pain stinging his silvery eyes. The guardian placed his hands on either side of his head to keep from feeling as if it would fall from his shoulders. Lee, although he disliked the man, fell to his knees beside Yue and held him steady by the shoulders. "Are you alright?" he asked, speaking in quieted tones. Yue slowly nodded reassurance to Lee, and tried his best to stand up on his own. 

When it occurred to Lee that he was not going to succeed at this, he offered his shoulder for Yue to lean on. He did this only for Sakura's sake, knowing how much she cared for the guardian. It always baffled him as to what this man had that he did not have, or could not give her. _'Could she be in love with him?'_ he asked himself, time and time again. The concept was absurd to him, but he never knew about Sakura. She was always full of bountiful surprises. Yue shoved himself away from Lee's helpful arms. "It's okay, I can manage." he whispered, holding himself up by the porch railing. Lee sighed and thought how insufferable this man was. Yue hated to show his weaknesses to others, especially to those who loathed him. He was not quite sure why Lee hated him so much, but he had a silly notion that it was because of him and Sakura. Lee backed away from the moon guardian and spoke. "So what happened?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest in annoyance. Yue turned his face slightly to see Lee better and then returned his gaze to the ground. "Just follow me and listen to what I tell you to do, and we will find her. I promise you that!" Yue spoke his tone almost that of a whisper. Lee scuffed, and a slight chuckle escaped his lips. "Listen to you? You must be joking! I'm not going to depend upon you to find her... you couldn't even keep her safe." Lee said flatly, his eyes showing those deadly daggers again. 

Yue turned full around to face the smaller man. "If your not going to help me then our chances of finding Sakura will be almost _ZERO_!" Yue yelled, raising Lee into the air by the front of his shirt. Lee frantically grabbed for Yue's hands, hoping he would not let go. "I'm sorry, I'll go along with you! Just put me down!" Lee choked out, holding on for dear life. The smoldering fire in the guardian's quicksilver eyes snuffed out, and he placed him lightly back on the ground. Lee straightened his clothing and composed himself. Yue turned his back to Lee and crossed his arms across his broad chest. "Give me your lazen board." the guardian demanded, not even looking at him. Lee's eyes widened in shock. "What?" Lee growled. "I said give it to me!" Yue thundered, scaring Lee beyond reason. With a compliant nod, Lee disappeared into his apartment and returned several minutes later with the magical artifact. With smug impoliteness, Lee handed the board over to Yue. The feeling of the board had brought back old memories of serving under his old master, Clow Reed. Closing his eyes and placing his hands on either side of it, Yue concentrated on Sakura's presence. The lovely images of cherry blossoms dancing across his memory brought the board to life, as it carved a bright red path into the horizon. Lee clutched hold of Yue's arm. "It's revealing her location to us!" He said, suddenly releasing the guardian. Yue did nothing but sigh. 

Lee grabbed the lazen board from Yue and looked in the direction of which it burned. "This is amazing. Thank you." he said hesitantly, almost not loud enough for Yue to hear him. The guardian turned about to face the young man and looked at him with disbelief. "Did I just hear you thank me?" Yue asked him. Lee looked up at the guardian, his eyes uncertain. "Yes, you did. But I still won't ever forget how you failed to protect her." Lee resigned, placing the lazen board back in his pocket. Yue sighed; knowing the thoughts of his failed attempt at saving her would stick with him forever. Lee strode into his apartment and returned a few moments later, his attire changed. He was ready to fight at any expense to save his beloved Sakura from the vile clutches of this mad man who had stolen her away from them both. Yue ascended into the air, flapping his mighty wings. "The only fast way for both of us to travel, is to carry you with me." Yue said, casting a sidelong glance at Lee. Lee glared up at the flying guardian. "What? I'm not ready to get that close to you!" Lee spat, pointing a finger in Yue's direction. The guardian sighed heavily, pain hidden in his tones. "If not for me! Please do it for Sakura..." Yue retaliated, his voice falling into silence. The sight of pain in Yue's face was enough to make Lee comply with the guardian. "Alright, I'll go with you." he spoke, coming closer to Yue. The guardian flew closer and picked the cardcaptor up in his arms and then they were off in the direction the lazen board had projected for them. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, here we are..the attempt at the great rescue. Yue is so, how shall I say it, dedicated!! Dedication is awsome..with I had dedication like that...^_^..then again..I think I do...^_~ Also, I have a few more chapters left..and then dum dum dum..the end..If you want em to write more...have to review me up really good...haha...^_~

For any question's, comments, or flames... e-mail me at: sakura_blossom@hotmail.com!


	6. Attempted Rescue

**Chapter Six... Attempted Rescue**

Sakura having been chained to the wall looked over at Arithon as he was hunched over a piece of old parchment. She tried her best to stretch as far as she could to see what he was reading. Arithon heard her shackles jingle and turned about to look at her. His smile made her shiver as if she had been tied to an iceberg. Arithon got up from his desk and walked to where Sakura was shackled. He put his hands on either side of her, the fear of being trapped overtaking her. Sakura tried to shrink back as far as she could against the wall, avoiding his eyes. "Soon you will worship me, and will have no reason to fear my eyes." he whispered, his breath brushing against her cheek. She said nothing, not wanting to anger him into something she couldn't handle. He grinned, as he sensed her fear rising. Arithon placed his hand behind her neck and kissed her lips hard. Sakura fought with him again, but was silenced as he tightened his grip on the back of her neck. She whimpered as the pain brought tears to her eyes. "Do not give me a reason to hurt you, and I won't!" he stated, leaving her to return to his parchments. Sakura sobbed silently, tears streaming down her face, burning her dry lips. Her hope that she would be saved dwindled with every passing second that she was in the presence of this evil man.

**_Help is on the way..._**

The same feeling ripped through him again, as they started their decent to the ground. Yue yelped in pain and fell from the air a few feet, dropping Lee to the hard ground below. Yue hit the ground and landed on his side, a sharp pain in his shoulder. Lee got up off the ground and cursed. "Why the hell did you do that?" he spat, looking around for the guardian. He found him sprawled on his side only a hundred feet away or so, his wings spread out over him. Lee ran over and knelt by his side. "What's wrong?" he asked, the sound of worry in his voice. Yue looked at him under hooded eyes and clenched his side with a shock of pain. "I had that severe pain in my heart again..as if it was bursting!" Yue managed, wincing from the slight pain in his side. Lee looked him over quickly and came to the conclusion that he was not hurt over much on the outside, but he had no clue about the inside.. Yue sat up slowly and tried to regain his strength. "We need to continue or we might loose the trail, the beam only lasts for so long and I don't think I can stand to go through another trance." Yue spoke, running his hand over the back of his neck. The guardian was entirely exhausted, but he wouldn't quit, Lee noticed. 

Lee walked away from him and glanced up into the air, as the red beam of light danced slowly above them. "Well, then we need to get going. Are you feeling better?" he asked Yue. The moon guardian glanced in his direction and nodded. "I'm.... better..if you might say." he replied, his hand still placed over his heart. The feeling he was getting was not a very good one, as he took hold of Lee's waist one more time and flew off in the marked direction, soaring over tree tops and houses.

Sakura sat silently, waiting for anything to happen… anything. Arithon glanced in her direction a few times and then decided it was again time to antagonize her. Seeing him get up from the desk made Sakura start to shake and tremble. She backed up against the wall, as her shackles made clinging sounds. He could sense and hear her fear for him. "Come now, my sweet. I don't really want to hurt you, but you have given me no real choice when you keep defying me around every corner." he whispered as he came up to kneel beside her on the ground. Sakura glanced up at his face and then searched the room for something better to look at. He grabbed her face sharply and forced her to look up at him. "Am I so hideous that you can not even look at me? Hmm?" he thundered, his fingers pinching into her cheekbones. Sakura cried out in pain. "You're not hideous... you're very handsome. That is why I don't look at you. I don't understand how someone so beautiful outside... can be so horrible inside." she spoke, her voice cracking with sobs. Arithon laughed aloud and made her skin tingle. "Beauty is only skin deep pretty one! It's a very useful thing as well" he replied, grinning.

Arithon suddenly felt an urge to kiss her again, and he did so, placing his lips against her's with harsh urgency. Sakura fought against the shackles to try and push him away but it was not doing anything to help her. She gave in and let his lips rove over her's as she sobbed into them. She could slightly hear him chuckle as he finally knew he had beaten her into submission. He brought her body up against his and stroked his hands over her back, and brought one of them back around to touch her chest when he heard an almost anguished cry from somewhere in his home. He released her immediately and stood up, looking about the room, listening carefully. All lust for her had diminished in that second.

**_The Arrival..._**

Yue flew down in front of the old building and released Lee onto the ground lightly. "That is definitely the last time I fly with you." he stated, strolling towards the broken down house. "Well, this is the place, this is where it ends." he continued. Yue slowly came up to stand next to Lee, and looked at him with a sideways glance. _'This is where it all ends. Give me the strength to do this Clow... please.'_ Yue said to himself, deep down in his heart. He stepped up towards the door and opened it a little, peering inside. The hall was considerably darkened, and he couldn't see what was going on. He backed out and looked over at Lee. His wings disappeared and he went inside, his long silvery hair trailing behind him. Lee sighed and then followed through the door after him, green robes flipping about his ankles. 

As they turned the corner and went into some rooms, both of them looked about the things stacked all over the place. Lee was following Yue into a room they were going to inspect when he yelled out in pain again and stumbled to the floor. The cry of anguish that escaped his lips made Lee cringe, as he raced to the guardian's side, helping him to his knees. Yue clutched his chest harder than ever, as if he was trying to hold back the gushing blood from a fresh wound. Yue looked up at Lee's face and winced as a new wave of pain ripped through him. "I wish I knew what the hell was going on!" Lee said, as Yue leaned up against him for support. Yue looked over his shoulder at the annoying brat holding him up. He closed his eyes and knew what he had to do, there was only a little time left, he feared. Yue pushed Li away from him and leaned up against the wall. 

"Go find Sakura... I would imagine he knows we're here and is on his way. Get out so that at least one of us can get to her. I'll do my best.... to hold him off." Yue ordered, pointing a finger in Lee's direction. He looked about to protest, but the look on Yue's face was that of pain, anguish, and guilt. Guilt that Lee was afraid he had given him. With a nod, Lee headed towards the doorway they had come through, but stopped and turned around to look at the guardian sitting on the floor. "Yue... you are not a bad guardian. I... I'm sorry I said that you were." he stammered, not knowing why he was apologizing. Yue sighed and closed his eyes. That seemed enough to satisfy Lee as he turned about and left out the doorway, disappearing down the dark hallway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm... what you think about this one? Question's and comment's wanted. I will answer them :) Anyhoo, Yue and Lee finally getting their butt's in gear and working together to help find Sakura. Did ya ever think that would happen? o_O It probably wouldn't but..I decided it would happen. hehe ^_~ Also... this story contains a few hinting words of hentai... so if you do/dont like it... review me heh..:P!!

For any question's, comments, or flames... e-mail me at: sakura_blossom@hotmail.com!


	7. The Rescue

**Chapter Seven... The Rescue**

Arithon cursed slightly and he went to his desk and grabbed her Star Key. "I'll just keep this with me, so you don't somehow decide to take it and use it against me." he stated, putting it into his shirt pocket. She glared up at him as he left the room. Sakura sighed, at least happy to be away from his presence. She leaned up against the wall, when she noticed something familiar feeling getting closer and closer. Her mind tried to figure out what it was, but she couldn't bring it to the tip of her tongue.

Arithon strode out the door and down the hallway towards the location of the yell he had heard. He knew it was the guardian and his bratty little friend. "I'm going to kill them, I'm tired of playing this game... It's time to play it my way!" he said, almost running in the direction of Yue in the hall Lee had taken almost moments before. Lee came around the corner after he was sure the guy was gone out of site. He tiptoed up to the door and it squeaked open, Lee looked in to see Sakura's face wide eyed, and looking straight at him. "SAKURA!" he almost bellowed, coming in the doorway running over to her. "Oh Lee! I'm so glad to see you!" she yelled back, as he came up next to her attempting to get her shackles off. "I can't get it unlocked. "He said, pulling on the chain. Sakura nodded towards the desk. "I think he left them in his desk, go look in the drawers!" she said, awaiting his return with impatience. 

Lee got up and ran to the desk, and after going through drawer after drawer, he finally found the key. He rushed back to her side and unlocked her wrists from them. "Oh dear, they were beginning to hurt really bad." she said, rubbing her wrists with her freed hands. Syaoran stood up as he pulled Sakura with him hugging her gently, stroking her hair. Sakura felt strange in his arms, and pulled away, covering her unease with a smile of gratitude. "Where's Yue?" was all she could ask. Lee frowned slightly. _'I save her life, and all she can think about is "where's Yue"...!'_ He thought to himself, looking down at her. Sakura waited with worried eyes. "He's back that way. He told me to go ahead and get you, while he kept the guy busy." Lee stated, as if nothing would be wrong. Sakura's eyes widened. "He's got my Star Key! If he uses it against Yue, he could die!" she cried, her face becoming red with worry. Sakura was out the door in moment's, Lee following behind her.

**_The Last Stand Off..._**

Yue recovered slower than usual this time, and stood up against the wall for support. _'I wish I knew what this draining power was. It would certainly seem likely that he was hurting Sakura, and her pain was passed on to me. I dislike the idea of being so sensitive to her... feelings and fears, but it is the only way I can protect her at any moments notice.'_ he thought. Yue started to walk out of the room, with these new thoughts in his head, when he noticed Arithon standing in the doorway. "Hmmm... so good to see you again, Yue was it? Well, there will be no need for you to correct me if I'm wrong, because you are going to die!" he said, coming in closer to where Yue was. The moon guardian noticed Sakura's Star Key hanging from his hand, and his eyes widened with a new fear. The fear that his existence with Sakura coming to an end. He couldn't let that happen, he had to stop this man. "You'll soon know that I don't go so easily, and I'll do anything for my mistress!" Yue rebooked, his hands starting to crackle with that fine moon energy he possessed. Arithon laughed hard. "Oh yes, your mistress. The one you love so much... but does she love you back? Does she share your wanting feelings?" he asked, grinning evilly. Yue's eyes widened. "That is none of your business!" Yue blurted back. 

Arithon took this as a fine time to use the guardian's weakness for his mistress against him. With a whisper of words, Sakura's Star Key extended in his hand and he tapped in lightly on his shoulder. "Such a nice little device. From what I hear, I could easily destroy you with her wand." Arithon stated, pointing the wand in Yue's direction. The guardian froze, as if he was about to give up, but the thought of him hurting Sakura made him angry and he gave the man an icy glare to freeze the worst of hearts. Arithon spoke quickly and threw a few magic balls in Yue's direction. The guardian leapt out of the way and rolled to a crouching position. Arithon laughed heartily, and then threw another berage of fire at him. The last one he threw hit Yue square in the chest and he fell to the floor, covering his face from the heat. The fireball didn't hurt him much, but the front of his suit was tattered from the blast, a patch of white skin showing from his collarbone. Yue got back to his feet and looked over at him, and opened his palm to fire a group of crystals in Arithon's direction. He fazed into nothing and then appeared behind Yue. 

The guardian looked about, as his attack of crystals smashed into the wall. Arithon laughed, and pushed Yue to the ground with painful force. He turned over and looked up at his attacker. "Why do you even try? You know deep down, that you are going to die. Why not make the inevitable come a little quicker and not fight it so much." he asked Yue, the star key glowing in his palm. Yue could feel the pull from its power, tugging at his life source. "I can't quit... I have to save Sakura." Yue whispered, almost inaudible. Arithon sneered at him and laughed. "I've had enough of your love for this girl. She's mine now! Just give her up, or she'll feel the consequences of your refusal!" he bellowed at the moon guardian. Yue's eyes opened wide in mute shock! "I can't let you do that!" he yelled back, and got up from the ground. Arithon could see the anger and pain in the guardian's face and laughed. 

Yue took in a long deep breath and ran straight at him, his arms out to push the man over. Arithon pushed the wand out in front of him, and using the sword card he had changed from Sakura, used it to make the wand into Sakura's famous sword. Yue's eyes widened with mock surprise as it was impaled into his shoulder, and he slowly fell to the ground behind him.

**_Come To Late..._**

Sakura ran down the hallway, and into the room indicated by Lee. When the contents of the room came into view, she was horrified! Lee, following behind, ran smack into her back. "What's wrong?" he whispered. Before Sakura could speak, he saw what she had seen. Yue, being impaled by her Star Key sword. He gasped, regaining his balance next to her. Arithon glanced up to see them and narrowed his eyes at Lee and then looked to Sakura with some satisfaction in his eyes. She ran to Yue's side and laid him in her lap. "Sakura...leave me. You must escape." he choked, gasping in pain. Sakura brushed the hair from his face and framed a cheek with her palm. "I could never leave your side, as I requested that you never leave mine." she whispered back. Yue looked up at her and smiled briefly. Lee saw this and was shocked. _'Heh, look at that... he can smile!'_ he thought, coming to stand behind Sakura. She coddled the guardian's face with her arms and hugged him slightly. With the Star Key still wedged into his shoulder, Sakura took the opportunity to get it back in her hands. She slowly put her hand around the hilt of the sword and looked down at Yue, who nodded an agreement to pull it out.

She gripped the sword with her other hand and released it from his shoulder. Yue cried out loud and placed his hands over the wound in his shoulder. Lee came down beside him to help him up against the far wall, and out of dangers way. Sakura planted her feet firmly on the ground and brought the sword up and pointed the tip of it at Arithon. "You've hurt me and my friends for the last time! I will not let this go on any longer!" she growled, gripping the sword tighter. Arithon was slightly annoyed by how the events were turning out, but he was determined to be the victor. He pulled out his own wand from thin air and it landed into his hand. "You'll never win Sakura. I have all your cards." he said, as he pulled out her Sakura book. Sakura's eyes widened a moment, but then she regained her composer and ignored the book and its contents. "I don't need the book to help me defeat you." she said. "I have a power inside all of my own!" Sakura finished, as her sword began to glow with her beautiful Star Power. 

Arithon took a step back and his eyes took on a worried look. "What's the matter tough guy? Getting a little scared?" Lee taunted from across the room. Arithon glanced to Lee and then back to Sakura. She closed her eyes and focused her power onto her sword. He pulled his wand out in front of him and it grew to staff size, hitting the ground with a large crack. She opened her eyes and raised her Star Key sword up above her head, ready to strike him down. She moved forward and swung her sword down in a large arc at him. Arithon countered and the sword hit his staff sending sparks flying from metal meshing with metal. The clangs of their weapons could be heard as they battled with each other, sparks flying here and there. Sakura summoned the air about her to push him back with the force of it. He stumbled back against the wall, but his staff helped him stay up right. He flung his staff out at her, going for the head. She ducked and brought her sword into contact with his staff yet again.

Calling the forces of fire, she threw a ball of flame hurtling towards him, but he stuck his staff out and with an unseen force field of some kind, he propelled it back at her. Sakura jumped out of the way and brought her sword back up, ready to fight him again. Arithon was beginning to tire Lee saw. Sakura saw this as well, and was going to use it to her advantage. She used the speed card to hasten herself, moving about the room to weaken him with her speed. He countered every one of her spells and moves. "You will not beat me, Sakura! Your destiny is to belong to me, ruling at my side." Arithon said, his exhaustion showing through his strong facade. Sakura grinned. "I'll never be yours Arithon... NEVER!" she shouted at him, her anger peaking. He chuckled. "Ahh yes, I forget. You love the poor guardian. Will he even live Sakura? He's slipping away as we fight. I could heal him just as quickly if you would just come with me quietly!" he growled, his anger getting the better of him. His strategy to make her weaker with thoughts of her guardian's safety was what he was trying to do. Sakura faltered a second and looked back over to Yue and Lee.

Lee was shocked upon hearing this. _'She loves him... how could I have been so blind. To think she might actually love me back...'_ he thought, still holding up the weakening guardian. Yue looked back at Sakura, his eyes becoming pale and clear. She began to panic, but was determined to not loose to this fool! Sakura sighed deeply and then firmly brought her sword up in a defensive position again. "You shall not sway me. I am intent on removing you from all our lives!" she replied calmly, stepping over towards him slowly. Arithon grinned and disappeared suddenly. Sakura's eyes widened, and she looked about the room frantically trying to see or sense him. She flung the sword about her, hoping to come into contact with him some how. Lee stood up from Yue's side and pulled out one of his wards. "Show me that who hides in the shadows of his own defeat!" Lee yelled out, throwing the ward out into the air. The power of the ward burst out all around the room, and Arithon came out of hiding. He was surprised at this unexpected turn, and before he could turn to move out of the way, Sakura slashed the sword down the front of him. 

Arithon gasped in pain as he fell to the ground, gripping the town clothing and bleeding flesh from his chest. Sakura put down her sword and came to stand over him. Arithon laid flat on his back and stared up at her in hysteric shock. "You.....did..this....!" he said, stammering in-between words from the shock. Sakura looked down at him with sadness in her eyes. She knew what she was going to have to do, but somehow she didn't want to go on knowing she had taken someone's life. He writhed on the ground in pain and confusion, and for a moment Sakura saw something different in his eyes. "Do it.... before I loose control again." the wounded man whispered. Sakura's eyes widened and she leaned down closer to him. Lee stood up again, ready for Arithon to hurt her at any moment. Sakura got down next to him and looked into his eyes. They seemed very kind. "What...did you say?" she asked him, placing her sword on the ground next to her. Arithon looked up into her eyes, his clouded and murky. "Do it...what you started..... before it is too late... please Sakura..." he whispered again, blinking slowly to see her better. She couldn't believe her eyes and ears. "You... want me to kill you?" she asked, placing a hand over his. 

Blood oozed out from under his hand and she could see that it was deep. "End my pain and suffering.... to long.... I have suffered. Do not worry.... Sakura.... you are so kind.... I'm sorry... that things had to... be this way." he said, begging for his death. Sakura smiled down at him, and something in her was freed. Her fear. With a small sigh she stood up and took hold of her sword, then poised it above Arithon's form. He looked up into her eyes and nodded to her, ready to see what destiny lies beyond this life. Sakura closed her eyes, and with one swift motion planted the sword straight through the center of his chest and into his dark heart. Arithon screamed out in pain and a bright light came from his body and flew up through the roof of the house and straight up into the heavens. Sakura stared in awe at the light shooting skyward. It was so beautiful. She turned her eyes back down towards the form lying beneath her sword and a tear trickled down her face and landed on the decayed ground at her feet. Lee watched her, as he held Yue close to keep him warm. Sakura bent down and removed her sword from his body and the light blinked out, leaving the room darkened again. "Farewell..." was all she could manage, as she got up and went over to them in the corner. 

Lee looked up at her. "I don't know how long he's going to last Sakura. He's unconscious I think." he stated, pulling Yue into a sitting position. Sakura looked down at him and then back to Lee, a blush on her face. She was actually going to do this in front of Lee. As her friend watched her, Sakura held on to Yue as she brought her lips down onto his. With the power of this kiss, she was to send her Star Power from her body into his. A small light passed between their lips and went into him. Yue breathed in deeply as the power started to heal him and brought him back out of unconsciousness. His eyes fluttered open, as Sakura broke the kiss. "S... Sakura...?" he said, questioning whether she was or wasn't there. She placed her hand on his cheek and watched him sigh with contentment. "Yes Yue.. I'm here.. don't worry. I released him forever." she said, explaining the outcome to him. Yue looked from Sakura to Lee and then back again. He seemed to look embarrassed. Sakura only smiled and kissed him again, lingering this time to show him just how real she was. Yue smiled and brought his arms up around Sakura's back. Lee stood up and sighed. "Okay, come on we need to get out of here." he stated, annoyed at them slightly. Sakura and Yue looked at each other, their cheeks red with embarrassment. They nodded and she stood up and helped Yue to his feet, leaning on her shoulder for support. "We need to go home and let you get some rest Yue." she said as they slowly followed Lee out of the building. He gave her a tired look and smiled an agreement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how's that for a big rescue. Yue got hurt... how mean of me..but I think him getting hurt helps Sakura know just how much she loves him, because when he got hurt she realized she could have lost him... and I think it made her love him even more then before. Reviews Please!!! Chapter Eight - Going Home..coming soon...

For any question's, comments, or flames... e-mail me at: sakura_blossom@hotmail.com!


	8. Going Home

**Chapter Eight... Going Home**

They had returned back to Sakura's apartment quietly, none of them really saying too much to each other. Lee was internally brooding over his discovery of Yue and Sakura. He loved Sakura so much, but with this new problem to deal with, he didn't know if he could deal with her being in the arms of another man... especially Yue, the one he hated most out of all of the guardian's. She helped Yue into her bedroom, letting him sleep on her bed. After tucking him in and giving him a quick kiss, she returned to the living room to find a scowling Lee starring out the large window at the streetlights. She walked up next to him and peered out the window as well, hoping to try and figure out what he was thinking. He looked over at her from the corner of his eye and then looked out into the night again. "Are you... alright Lee?" she asked, lightly touching his shoulder. He shot a look at her and then returned back to his night viewing. "I'm... not exactly sure. There was just way too much for me to handle tonight. Just to much..." he said his voice quiet. Sakura sighed. "It's me and Yue isn't it? I have tried to hide my feelings for him for many years now. Feelings he himself didn't know about." she said, starring out the window to avoid his face. Lee shifted his weight to his other foot. "So, you really love him?" he whispered. 

He decided that if he was ever going to be happy with all this, that he might as well accept that she loves Yue instead of him. All he wants now is for her to be happy. Sakura glanced over at him and nodded her agreement to his question. She couldn't talk right now, she was afraid that he might see her cry. Lee nodded that he heard and understood, but he only sighed. "I accept this, but I'll never like it. You know I do not like Yue much, but if he is the one that makes you feel happy, then I understand. I only want you to be happy. We all feed off your happiness Sakura and when your unhappy, everyone is unhappy." he said gently, turning towards her. Sakura looked at him, and smiled slightly. She was glad that he understood her love for the guardian, she only wanted him to accept it and now that she has, she felt as if she could go on a little easier. "Th.. thank you... Lee. I... you don't know how much this means to me.." she stammered with her words, hugging him to her. He was tense at first, but her loving touch has the power to melt the most stubborn of hearts... even Yue's. 

"Well, now that this is all settled. I think I'm ready for some shut eye myself." he said, turning to walk towards the door. He stopped and turned back to look at her. "Take care of him, he's fragile Sakura. That you already know, but... don't let him be lonely ever again." he said, then turned back around. "I'll see if I can patch things up with Meilin. I really did love her, but I loved you more. I felt like I had to be with you, but now maybe I should go back to whom I belong with." he whispered and walked towards the door. "Goodnight Lee." she said, her eyes growing tired as well. Lee looked back at her and waved. "Night Sakura." he stated and left, closing the door quietly behind him. 

As Sakura made her way across the room, she found Kero sleeping deeply on the couch. She shook her head. "What help you've been all through this you lazy little bum." Sakura giggled quietly, pulling a cover up over the sleeping guardian's teddy bear form. Kero turned over slightly, mumbling about some video game that she figured he had stayed up days in a row to finish playing. Sakura bent down and kissed Kero on the cheek and then made her way quietly to the bedroom.

When Sakura made her way to the bedroom doorway she looked over at Yue lying on the bed, peacefully breathing in his sleep. Sakura walked over and sat down on the bed next to his side and placed a hand over his. "You'll get better soon, Yue. Don't worry." she whispered to him, smiling happily. At the sound of her voice, Yue's eyes opened up and looked at her dreamily. "Sakura.." he whispered. "I'm... in your bed." he said, his cheeks starting to flush slightly. Sakura giggled and threw her arms about his neck. Yue froze slightly, but after a few moments settled down and placed his arms about her gently. "I love you Sakura... I have to make sure I tell you that, before something else happens." he whispered into her ear. Sakura looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too Yue. I always have." she said, and slowly moved in to kiss his lips. The moon guardian groaned slightly and pulled her closer to him, embracing her, so he never had to let her go again. 

When they pulled their lips apart from each other's, Sakura placed her hand on the skin under his torn clothing at his shoulder. The scar made by her sword still prominent. She was glad that she could heal him, but the evidence of the wound would probably forever be there. Reminding them all of what had been done this day and what had almost been lost to accomplish it. Sakura felt his creamy smooth skin against her palm and smiled lovingly at him. Yue pulled her up against him and laid her head on his chest. "I won't leave Yue. I'll stay right here till you get better. Don't worry." she spoke, tears falling onto his white tunic. Yue smiled, and stroked her hair. "I know you will... my love." he whispered, as he held her there in his arms.

**THE END**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welp there ya go..that's it! How did ya all like it? Was it as good as I thought it was?? I do hope so. o_O hehe I would like to see comment's, question's, and flame's as well please...so just Review the whole thing. =P Thank you, for those of you who read and reviewed. I appreciate it... your review's help me write better stories. ^_~

For any question's, comments, or flames... e-mail me at: sakura_blossom@hotmail.com!


End file.
